Mix between Shaman king and Xmen evolution
by Medaline
Summary: What happenswhen Shamans are invited to Xaviers school
1. Default Chapter

This is my first story so please be easy on me and another thing - my English may suck a little. I'm not asking for reviews but if you can I would be really happy. Well here goes chapter 1;  
  
....................................  
  
CHAPTER 1 Regrouping  
  
It was a nice shiny day, typical for the summer. For Yoh it was another lazy afternoon he was laying on the grass in the place where he and Morty met first. Usually he would've been sleeping, but this time he was thinking, remembering of the call he had received one month ago. It was Anna that answered (she had send Yoh to the store because she felt eating fish, although Morty had made a really good dinner). When he came back his fiancée told him that he was going to that school, but she didn't gave him the reason "Horo Horo, Ren and Chockolove are going too, but Lyserg will come later. So is Ryu. I, Pilika and Tamara aren't coming, but I WILL visit."  
Yoh didn't say anything, because, well, he was too scared what might would've happened. He was happy for one thing though - he was going to be with his friends again. At this time far away in a field a girl with long blue hair was arguing with a boy, little older then her, with the same blue hair made like spikes.  
  
"But Pilika, I thought we agreed not to go1"  
  
"No we didn't. Come on, it will be fun. Besides, Yoh and Ren are going."  
  
"Ren? Are you sure?" he looked at her suspiciously.  
  
.....................................  
  
"NO" a voice shouted so loud that the whole house of Tao heard.  
  
"Ren, we are going and that's that" said Jun angrily at her little brother while they were at Ren's bedroom. He was sitting on his bad refusing and saying "no" to every word his sister said. She wanted him to go to that "X" something school. The idea of spending all year with Horo Horo or Chockolove was ridiculous. One thing was to be friends and to visit them from time to time, and a whole other to live with them for a year. Not to mention that there are other kids.  
  
"Make me!" he said back to her and so he found himself a week later packing for the journey.  
  
"I can't believe I actually went for this old trick" he mumbled to himself. Jun threatened him that if he didn't go with her she would've make five lists of his most embarrassing moments of his life and would give one to every one of his friends Yoh, Horo Horo, Chockolove, Lyserg and Ryu. So they had to meet at Ren's house, after that they would go to the place called "Bayville" with one of his planes. The first thing he heard when he stepped out and made him realize that he hadn't kill for a long time, because he felt like it now, was Horo Horo's voice.  
  
"Hey Ren, how are you?" he said and tried to hug him like they are brothers or something.  
  
"What do you think you are doing you baka?" he said angrily.  
  
"Now Ren, don't tell me you didn't miss us." said Yoh.  
  
"Actually I was having a good time without these comedians." He said but everybody understood it was a lie. "OK. Let's get in the plane"  
  
"Ren is in pain" Chockolove tried to make a joke  
  
*Flash back*  
  
So now they were aboard heading to Bayville, Horo Horo with his face on the window looking at the birds. Ren was on the other side with Yoh next to him, who was listening to music and singing. Chockolove was sitting behind the ice boy in wounds (guess from where?)  
  
"I love traveling in these things" said Horo Horo loud.  
  
"Sunshine in the mountain." Yoh was singing.  
  
"Of course you do" said Ren.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Horo Horo turning to him.  
  
"I will find everywhere."  
  
"That you are stupid"  
  
"I will search the planet."  
  
"What's that have to do with the other? Hey, wait, I'm not stupid!"  
  
"I will search the ocean."  
  
"Baka"  
  
"I'm not baka!"  
  
"You are the road I chose."  
  
"Shut up" Ren shouted to Yoh who didn't hear anything.  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up" Horo Horo yelled at Ren  
  
"I'm not telling you but, yeah, you shut up too"  
  
"I will walk all my life till I."  
  
"SHUT UP" the other two shouted to Yoh who still didn't heard them  
  
"Good luck" said Chockolove in another try to make a joke. Everybody looked at him, only Yoh was still singing with his eyes closed. After that the plane started trembling While voices were shouting.  
  
"Sama!"  
  
"Wait, it was different this time"  
  
"Sunshine in the mountain."  
  
"Shut up"  
  
........................................  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 1 I hope you liked it. It's a little short though. I think X-men will be in chapter 2 but I'm not sure. Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. After their arrival

Sorry for taking so long time but you know – school and friends (not that you're less important). So I read my review and fixed my mistake so thanks for telling me about it. Here, chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it.  
  
CHAPTER 2: AFTER THEIR ARRIVAL  
  
After their arrival at the airport, they took their luggage and were reconsidering the opportunity of renting a taxi and asking someone for the school's location. But just then Professor Xavier appeared with a black lady with long white hair.  
  
"Hello ", the professor said.  
  
"Yo ", Yoh returned to him with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hi ", Horohoro said.  
  
"Hello, my name is Tao Jun ", said Jun and shacked hand with the professor. Ren didn't even bother to open mouth and say something, but his sister looked at himthen he shot her with look and said:  
  
"Yeah, hello "  
  
"Now, this is Ororo, but you can also call her Storm if you like "  
  
"Hello, pleased to meet you "  
  
"Me too ", Jun shacked hand with her.  
  
"We are here to take you, please follow me "  
  
"Oh yeah ", Horohoro said with happy look. Then he and Yoh ran ahead the others. The Rolls-Royce waited for them on the airport.  
  
"Cool car ", Horohoro said.  
  
"In my country we have 33 cars like that ", announced Ren.  
  
"Very good Bochama ", Bason appeared behind him.  
  
"Professor, this is Amidamaru ", Yoh waved at the spirit next to him, "Mick, Bason, Koror and Pai Long. "  
  
"Pleased to meet you all ", he said and started to look at them with interest. Storm shot him a look saying 'are you sure?'. Then they got in the car. The day was warm and sunny. In Bayville the trees were blossoming, all the people were outside away from their houses and while Horohoro, Yoh and Chockolove were discussing the town Ren was trying not to get angry from all the bull shit the three of them were saying.  
  
"Look at that big building, maybe it's a fabric "  
  
"That's Bayville High School baka ", Ren replied.  
  
"How do you know? "  
  
"It's written on it you idiot. Can't you read "  
  
"Hey ... "  
  
"Excuse me, shouldn't there be three other girls and two boys? "  
  
"Oh, Ryu and Lyserg will come later but Anna, Pirika and Tamao won't come, they'll just visit "  
  
"No. Pirika said she'll come later with Ryu and Lyserg ", Horohoro interfered.  
  
"Don't tell me she likes Lyserg ", Chockolove asked.  
  
"No, she just likes Ren ", Yoh said.  
  
"Nani? ", Ren and Horohoro jumped and turned to Yoh with their weapons in hand.  
  
"It's just a joke, a joke ", Yoh started to excuse himself and when the car stopped in front of the mansion the door opened fast and he flew out.  
  
"It was just a joke, guys ", Yoh said when Horohoro and Ren went out of the car.  
  
"This is the most stupid thing I've ever heard ", Horohoro said but after he thought about it he continued. "Actually the second most stupid thing I've ever heard. The first are Chockolove's jokes "  
  
"Please don't fight ", the professor asked them but it was too late.  
  
"Kororo in the snowboard, Kau Kau Furiwenfe", there was ice getting out of the ground heading towards Yoh.  
  
"Amidamaru, in the sword ", he made the little oversoul (not the second class, like Horohoro didn't make big oversoul. This shows that the battle isn't series). Yoh cut the ice. Ren didn't get involved in the battle at all, he preferred to watch them. He was standing next to the car's doors with crossed arms, showing no interest in the battle. Yoh was just going to hit Horohoro when someone froze them both. They fell down and the ice broke.  
  
"Ice?! ", Yoh looked surprised then he looked at Horohoro who was also very surprised. Both of them turned and saw the boy that had froze them. He was a little bit older then them with brown hair sitting on an ice-bridge.  
  
"Hello ", they said to him.  
  
"Professor, who are those two? "  
  
"Oh, these are the new students. Kids this is Bobby. Bobby these are Horohoro, Yoh, Ren, Chockolove and Jun. Oh and those are their spirits – Amidamaru, Kororo, Bason, Mick and Pai Long ", both of the spirits went out of the snowboard and the sword.  
  
"Kuku-ku-ru ", said Kororo and went to Bobby.  
  
"Hey, you use ice too ", Horohoro noticed and went towards him.  
  
"Yeah, what can I say, I'm natural. You should teach me how to use it like that "  
  
"I've got the feeling we're going to be very good friends ", Horohoro put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Great, now we have two ice-dorks. I've got to get out of here ", Ren said sarcastically. Jun looked at him angry.  
  
"What? Don't tell me you like it here "  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. That's why you'll stay! ", Horohoro and Bobby looked at him then at each other evilly.  
  
That evening Chockolove and Yoh were put in one room. Horohoro was with Bobby, because the professor thought they'll get just along. Therefore Ren was alone like Jun. Storm made them promise they won't fight again and they will get to know the other students. And that's how on the next they the questions started at the breakfast.  
  
"Hey, look how cute he is. What's your name? "  
  
"Yoh Asaku... "  
  
"Where are you from? Maybe from China "  
  
"Actually ... no... ", Yoh was trying to interfere.  
  
"Of course not. I thing, he's from Pekin "  
  
"Well... no... "  
  
"It doesn't matter. How old are you? "  
  
"I'm 14... "  
  
"14? You're too little. If you were a little bit bigger I would have invite you out. Can I hug you? "  
  
"What?! ... Now wait a minute ... ", Yoh was trying to get out of the situation, remembering Anna. If she only knew the fact that they're trying to hug him she would have brought Apocalypses with her and a dozen more punishments.  
  
"Yoh-dono ", Amidamaru appeared next to him. When Tabatha saw him she tried to hug him.  
  
"Is this your spirit ", she asks Yoh then turns to Amidamaru. "You look cool, and look at those muscles "  
  
"Well... thanks...  
  
While they were attacking Yoh and his spirit, Horohoro was talking with Kitty, Amara, Bobby and Sam:  
  
"Maybe I'm not your age but I'm very strong. This is Kororo ", next to him appeared Kororo.  
  
"Oh, look at her ", Kitty and Amara were all obsessed by her. "She's so cute "  
  
"Is it true that you use ice? ", Sam asked him.  
  
"Of course he does, I saw him ", Bobby replied.  
  
"Can you beat Bobby? "  
  
"Of course I can ", Horohoro said.  
  
"Not if I beat you ", Bobby turned to him.  
  
"O.K. then, the battle will take place at the garden during Logan's training session ", Sam announced.  
  
"Whose session? "  
  
"Oh, Logan ", Bobby exclaimed. "That's it. C'mon buddy, it'll be fun. Besides Logan won't mind "  
  
"O.K. "  
  
Horohoro and Bobby began to arrange the match, while Kitty and Amara were hugging Kororo. Ren was walking down the hall and looking around. He couldn't stand the thought to be nice with all those noisy mutants. He was heading down for breakfast, where Horohoro and Yoh were already. Chockolove was steel sleeping in his warm bed. While he was walking down the stairs a "Bamf ", and "Hi ", were heard next to him. He turned back and saw a blue demon. Ren started staring at him, but without saying anything.  
  
"Hey ... I said "Hi "", Kurt repeated, but Ren turned and continued to walk down the stairs.  
  
"You could greet me, you know "  
  
Just then Ren turned and directed the Hou Rai Ken against him.  
  
"If you want to say something just say it "  
  
"...I'm just greeting "  
  
"You're interfering in my walk to the kitchen where all the food is "  
  
"Oh food ", Kurt exclaimed. "I like it too. So we have something in common. Let's go together.  
  
"Whatever ", Ren turned and was once again headed for the kitchen with Kurt. 


	3. Breakfast

CHAPTER 3 BREAKFAST  
  
When Ren went down the stairs and saw Horohoro eating like a pig, Yoh, who apparently didn't catch much sleep last night, was starting to fall asleep on the table(He always doesn't get much sleep ^_^). Jamie, on the other hand, was desperately trying to start a conversation with Jun, but seeing Lee Pay Long he soon lost his guts. Ren quickly set down next to Horohoro and observed the breakfast-there was nothing Chinese. Suddenly came in the professor and settled in his main place. Everyone stopped talking and set down. Storm also. Charles spoke:  
  
"Well, I hope that everyone has already met our new students and so have they met everyone. Now, you can have breakfast and later I'll take you for a more brief tour around the school."  
  
Yoh had woken up, hearing the professor talking and started eating, while everyone else was talking. Jun was having a good time with Jean as they were comparing who's more perfect. Storm turned around to speak with the three shamans:  
  
"I hope you like it here. And because you're new it's up to you to choose what we're having for lunch."  
  
Yoh and Horohoro started thinking very hard about what they should have. On the other hand Ren-Tao had already decided:  
  
"That's easy – we'll have Chinese "  
  
Horohoro's forehead was spelling "DEADMAN" and Yoh sweat dropped.  
  
"What?! ", Horohoro shouted as he lost his temper.  
  
"Now, now Horo Horo, it's not necessary to be so loud ", Yoh was apparently trying to calm down those two.  
  
"Very simple. ", said Ren calmly as he was satisfied with himself, "Storm asked me about the menu and I answered her "  
  
"What?! ", Horohoro was obviously losing his nerves, "She didn't ask only you. She also asked us "  
  
"Yes but you went quit "  
  
"Hey, we were thinking about the question "  
  
"You can think!? ", Ren was obviously getting on fire, "But that doesn't matter. On this kind of question you don't think, you answer "  
  
"But why Chinese? I have eaten more than enough of it "  
  
Everyone was already looking at the two red-faced guys, who were about to start a fight.  
  
"Further more when we were a team at the shaman fight we used to eat ... let me see: for breakfast – Chinese food, for lunch – Chinese again ... Ooh, and lets not forget dinner – Chinese!!!"  
  
"That's right. As a leader of the team I decided we eat Chinese!"  
  
"You're not the leader of the team. The shaman fights ended a month ago. Also you made yourself the leader."  
  
"Yes, but you didn't have nothing against that."  
  
"That's not true! You were too busy with your ego to even listen to us."  
  
"What?! Now you're going to die ... Bason Oversoul ..."  
  
"Kororo Oversoul ..."  
  
Then suddenly Logan entered the kitchen and saw the intense situation, went closer to the two shamans and asked them:  
  
"What do you think you're doing?! What is going here?"  
  
"They're arguing.", slipped from Kitty's mouth as she was already staying up.  
  
"And exactly what are you arguing about? "  
  
"Well, I kind of already lost touch", said Yoh.  
  
"OK, I'll say it in another way. If you two don't stop immediately you'll get an extra session after the extra session you already got."  
  
"Gosh, those two already managed to get him pissed off.", said Bobby who was giggling from aside.  
  
"Get away old man!", were Ren's words which echoed in the kitchen. In that moment all the kids quickly, unnoticed and silently got out of the kitchen.  
  
"What?!", seemed that Logan was losing his temper too.  
  
"Hmmm ... he is trying to say that you can't interfere in a shaman fight", quickly said Yoh, "and also they are friends. That's why they give so much attention to what they say."  
  
"Hey Yoh, you are ruining my fight mood.", Horohoro started complaining, "Why are you always like this?"  
  
"Well, I learn from the best." , Yoh answered remembering about his fiancé Anna.  
  
Just when it seemed that Logan and Ren were going to start a Third World War they heard people laughing. The girls entered the kitchen along with Chockolove. They were laughing at his jokes. The others were watching so amazed that their jaws were going to fall off. Then Horohoro snapped out of it and said :  
  
"This is too much! This world is too strange to live in."  
  
"If you have stopped fighting you can sit down.", said Storm. Horohoro and Yoh obeyed immediately, while Ren and Logan were looking at each other with anger, but in the end they also set down.  
  
"Chockolove, is this your real name? ", asked Amara.  
  
"Yes, and it's very cute, isn't it? "  
  
Horohoro, Yoh and Ren sweet - dropped.  
  
In the corner Scott was talking with the professor and Jean.  
  
"I'm not so sure they should train with us. Just look at them. They're not like us-mutants, but shamans. Isn't there any difference? "  
  
Then the professor observed them. Seemed Horohoro was having a little quarrel with Ren while Yoh was trying to calm them down. Above them Bason was talking with Amidamaru, while Kororo was playng with Amara and Jubaly.  
  
"Yes, they really are different, but they have potential. We can use them during practices. I have to confess to you Scott that as many are the mutants, shamans aren't less. Also they have lived for thousands of years, while mutants have just started appearing. Their support will be very helpful "  
  
"Yeah Scott ", Jean turned to him. "We don't know when Apocalypse 2 will appear "  
  
"Jean is right, although I'm not so sure there will be an Apocalypse 2 "  
  
"What about the Brotherhood and the Alcolytes? They should know about them. What will happen if Silverquick meets Ren in the street and says "Wanna fight? ". Ren is only looking for that "  
  
"They will learn. I'll inform them. Now I thing we need to sign them in school "  
  
"Aren't we going to wait for the other three? ", Jean asked.  
  
"They're coming soon. Kids ", the professor turned around towards everyone. "I hope you have a schedule for today. What would you want us to do? I guess Logan won't mind canceling your practices "  
  
"When are we going to fight? ", asked Ren, who was obviously obsessed about it.  
  
"Well, I don't thing we're going to have 'fights' today ", answered him Jean.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like we're going to see the Brotherhood or something ", quickly said Kitty. From aside Bobby and Horohoro were talking, while the others were deciding.  
  
"Hey, that means that our fight has been called off ", said Horohoro.  
  
"Yes, without Logan it's not that interesting. But tomorrow we're going to fight. This night we party "  
  
"Hey Ren, where are you going ", shouted Chockolove, while Ren was going towards the exit. He turned around.  
  
"To meet with the Brotherhood " 


	4. They're just too strong

Sorry guys for taking so long. I didn't have access to a computer, but I did have time to write whole four chapters. I need only to rewrite them in English. Now enjoy and read.  
  
CHAPTER 4 "THEY ARE TOO STRONG!"  
  
"What? No, you can't visit them ", Kitty was standing up ready to stop Ren.  
  
"Why?", he was standing calm next to the door.  
  
"Because ... because they're busy at the moment "  
  
"Yeah right, they're trashing the mall nearby ", Scott said in loud voice.  
  
"That's not true ", Kitty replied to him. Right then Scott turned the T.V. loud while the news were on.  
  
"...at this moment the police has surrounded the mall at Tryskare and Milenstreet, where mutants have started a fight with antimutant association ..."  
  
"Oh, I hope Lance is O.K. ", Kitty was worrying while sitting down.  
  
"Hey, vere are you going ", this time Kurt was asking while looking at Ren, who was sneaking out from the door.  
  
"I'm going shopping "  
  
"You can't "  
  
"Are we going to fight soon ", this time Ren was loosing control.  
  
"That's a great idea. C'mon X-men let's see what you can do. This shaman here wants a fight and you're going to give him one ", Logan was standing up and smiling.  
  
"Oh, men. Look what you have done ", Bobby was disappointed. It seemed that his purpose in life was to have fun and stay away from Logan. Along with him the other students complained.  
  
"Now, it's not that bad. Besides, I want to see what you can do ", this time Logan was smiling more evilly then ever and was looking at Bobby. "Now, Bobby, Amara, Tabatha, Jubaly, Sam and Ray, you'll be first. Let's see how Ren is going to handle that "  
  
...............................................................................................................  
  
2 hours later  
  
The door to the danger room opened, smoke leaning from inside. With Bobby and Ray ahead everyone went out of the room all beaten up. They were very tired and were just sitting and leaning on the wall when Jamey came.  
  
"Hey, how did you do? Did you get him ... Hey you look like you just returned from a battle with Apocalypse ", then he started laughing and pointing at them.  
  
"Shut up Jamey or I'm going to freeze your ass ", just then he ran away.  
  
"Doesn't that Chinese guy know what tiredness is ", Sam was complaining while leaning on the wall and trying to sit down.  
  
"Yeah, what the hell was that Oversoul, they are too strong ", Jubaly wasn't in the mood either. Her hair was all messed up with a few burned places. "Now I have to go to a friseur again.  
  
"You go to a friseur after every session Logan gives us ", Amara was looking at her.  
  
"I want to see him fighting with Horohoro. He's my man.He's going to make him in peaces ", Bobby started talking proudly.  
  
"I thing he's sweat ", Tabatha was the only person that wasn't that beaten up and tired. "I like his hair too. But I thing Amidamaru is the coolest "  
  
"How can you like a spirit ", Ray was standing up, ready to go back to his room.  
  
"What are you talking about, have you seen his muscles, not to mention his handsome face...", Tabatha said with dreamy face.  
  
"Tabatha, he's a spirit "  
  
"It doesn't matter, love beats everything "  
  
"How can you love him when you just met him "  
  
"Are you jealous? "  
  
"What?! Me?! Don't hold your breath, I'm just showing your madness "  
  
"Madness?! Hey pretty boy, you just watch your back or you'll get an extra bomb in your bedroom ... "  
  
Exactly at this moment Yoh and Horohoro showed themselves from the other end of the corridor.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you doing down here? ", Yoh was curious looking at them, sitting on the ground.  
  
"Oh, nothing we're just living through Ren's victory ", Jubaly was tryong to fix her hair.  
  
"While the training, I had this feeling that I'm fighting with Sentinel "  
  
"With what? ", Horohoro asked.  
  
"With Sentinel, that's a big robot made from ... ", Bobby was walking away with Horohoro telling him all about the Sentinels, while Yoh was with Tabatha (again). And because there's no Amidamaru without Yoh, she was stuck with him asking him questions. Sam was talking to Jubaly and Amara about Ren's attacks.  
  
"When he did this ... Big Oversoul I had the feeling I'm going to die right there. It's not enough that I hate Sentinels but this Bason looks like one "  
  
"Yeah, but his attacks were much different, more powerful or my beautiful hair wouldn't be ruined "  
  
"Oh, what are you two talking about? I'm steel trying to get used to the fact that there are shamans ... "  
  
Then they too got to their rooms.  
  
..................................................................................................................  
  
Yoh was laying on his bed thinking about this whole mutant idea. They were really nice people, with whom you can communicate very easy (except Tabatha), Horohoro was getting along very well with Bobby too. Yoh was already gotten used to the fact that there are mutants. There were already gone five days since their arrival and he and the others had walked around the city to look around. The only person that wasn't very friendly was Rogue. On the second day of their arrival she was having a fight with Ren, something about him drinking all the milk during the night. There was almost a serious fight when he told her to go to hell. Then again, she was the only one from the girls that wasn't laughing at Chockolove's jokes. Horohoro was showing off (as always) with his powers, while Bobby was trying to learn one or two new tricks.. Of course, that was a bad idea, because the next thing he knew, Kitty and Rogue's bedroom was all covered with ice and snow. Yoh heard several times about other mutant groups like the Brotherhood or the Alcolytes. Kitty wasn't stopping talking about the Brotherhood, maybe because of her boyfriend – Lance. Every time they mentioned the Alcolytes, Scott tried to change the subject. It seemed that they weren't favorites of the X-men. Scott was something like a second leader of the group. He was almost always serious, but there were moments when he acted like a kid. Kurt was the institute's clown. He always came to goof around with Yoh and Horohoro, but mostly Horohoro. Even was a really nice guy too. He always helped them when they were stuck and lost at the mansion or when were looking for someone. Jean was the institute's law. She was always on time, fair, she was just the perfect girl – nice, beautiful and was always at help: 'This girl must relax a little bit ', Yoh was thinking while trying to get some sleep. The professor had already signed them to school for Yoh's disappointment. It was predicted for Lyserg, Ryu and Pirika to come in a week or two. On top of it the next morning was their first training session (besides the one with Ren). During the five days that had been passed, the shamans just stayed away from the sessions and were aloud just to look, while the others were trained. Naturally, Ren wasn't all that happy, because he always tried to get a fight. At the sessions Horohoro was always shouting for Bobby, while he was doing jokes and ruining them. When that happened Ren always muttered something between "idiot" and "asshole". Chockolove was always trying to be funny and was saying stupid jokes. 'Maybe that's why yesterday he walked with binds', Yoh thought and fell asleep. 


End file.
